


Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain

by clumsyghost



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: 2nd gift prompt I hope you like it!, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's about time I wrote a non-AU again for this fandom, jedtavius secret night guardian 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost
Summary: Octavius misses the rain. Jed attempts to cheer him up.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatWentWrongWithWalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/gifts).



> With apologies to the The Cascades. I suck at titles. If my latin is appallingly incorrect, please tell me.
> 
> Prompts: Rain and Library

“Yer awfully quiet.”

Startled out his thoughts, Octavius straightened in his seat. After an intense three-night sparring session with his troops, it had been a relief to get into the car and allow Jed to drive them around the museum. He had missed the cowboy’s company but the training had been long overdue. Roman soldiers did not grow complacent. Not under his watch. 

“All that fightin’ must of worn you plum out,” Jedediah continued with a cheeky grin.

“Hmph! Absolutely not,” Octavius protested. He would not have anyone, much less one Jedediah S. Smith, underestimate his physical stamina. He turned to stare out the passenger window, his frown reflected in the glass. Keeping his soldiers in line and maintaining his authority as a general came easily to Octavius, but he liked not having to put up that persona constantly around Jedediah. The cowboy saw him as Octavius the person first and foremost, the Roman General second, a luxury Octavius himself rarely admitted.

“What’s on yer mind then? Yer thinkin’ so hard I can hear the ol’ wagon wheels turnin’ in there.”

Strategy should have been on his mind. The weaknesses he had observed in his men over the past few days, and ways they could improve. Octavius had held such thoughts, but they were currently far away.

“Do you ever miss the rain?” The dioramas were always brightly lit, ceilings lights as innumerable suns presiding over an endless summer. No hint of passing seasons ever ventured into their branch of the museum. Decorations in the lobby may change, but both miniatures preferred gazing out the museum windows towards nature. The past few nights training under a constant sun had left an impression on Octavius.

“You wanna venture outside again? Uhh, you do ‘member the last time we were out in the rain, it hurt like the dickens, right?” Jed stole a glance at the Roman as he sped around a corner. He was down to go if Octavius said yes. Octavius’ happiness was totally worth the lecture they’d get from Larry as a result of sneaking away, but even the hard-headed cowboy had to admit that one good-sized raindrop could wipe them out.

“No. I miss…. Us-sized rain,” Octavius answered. He knew how much Jed disliked references to their small stature, so he continued on, “Even the sound of rain hitting the buildings. Resolutio. Relaxing. It would be nice to sit and read a book while it rained once more.”

The cowboy said nothing as Octavius trailed off wistfully, silently threading his right hand into the general’s left. Sometimes speaking of their faux-memories was enough to settle their restlessness; other times, it just stirred up unexplainable longing for experiences they’d never really had. 

They drove around in companionable silence, for once avoiding the busier areas of the museum in favor of seclusion. Jedediah appeared content to explore without much input from his friend. Or so Octavius thought.

“Alright, here’s your stop,” Jed announced. 

Octavius stared up at the rope dangling in front of the Roman diorama, puzzled. Jed never brought him back early. Jupiter above, half the time Larry had to track them down and place them in their appropriate display after dawn. 

“I realize I was not much company tonight, but are you trying to get rid of me?” 

“Yup,” Jed agreed, leaning over to press a kiss against the Roman’s cheek. “Don’t look so offended, Octy. I gotta go see Larry ‘bout something is all. An’ you could use some rest.”

“Quod non est verum,” Octavius grumbled. He unbuckled his seatbelt and gracefully got out of the car. He had barely replaced his galea upon his head when Jed sped off. Impatient cowboys! 

The following night, Octavius made a point not to meet Jedediah halfway. The cowboy didn’t appear too concerned as he sauntered down the cobblestone streets, nodding cheerfully at passersby as he made his way towards _Domus Augusti._

“Salve,” the general greeted Jed cooly. He kept his expression neutral as the cowboy tipped his hat towards him, acutely aware of curious eyes upon them. While they had been openly courting for several months, the citizens of the Roman diorama still observed the interactions between their leader and the westerner with fascination. Octavius blamed Jedediah’s outlandish personality. It had nothing to do with how much his own strict demeanor softened around his friend. Nope. Certe non.

“Howdy,” Jed answered back. He reached up to remove his hat completely. Octavius stiffened, glancing between their observers in the distant and Jed’s super close smile that was coming even closer. “Jus’ so ya know, I’m gonna kiss ya ‘til that frown’s gone.”

Octavius purposely frowned harder. He indulged Jed’s quick kiss, then another lengthier one, until suddenly a shadow loomed over and a loud voice startled them both.

“Hi guys! Here’s my phone; I downloaded what you asked for, Jed.” Nicky sang out.

“Thanks, pardner! Go ahead and hit play!” Jed hollered back up at the kid.

Octavius waited with patient curiosity as Nicky scrolled, typed something into the giant rectangular box, scrolled some more, then pressed a command. The Roman tilted his head as the soft patter of rain filled the air, steady, crisp, absolutely perfect. _Oh, Jed._

“I can’t make it rain for ya, Octy. Somethin’ ‘bout slippin’ hazards or such other,” Jed waves his hand at what Octavius could very well imagine was Larry’s explanation. “But since ya like the sound so good...then…”

“Pulchra.” Octavius smiled at the cowboy. “This is so thoughtful of you. Benigne. Thank you.”

“I’ll come back for my phone later. The track will last a few hours so you two have fun.” Nicky leaned into the diorama and propped his phone up behind the house. With a wave, the mini-gigantor wandered off in search of other entertainment.

With appropriate general-like conduct, Octavius invited Jed into his home; once the front door was securely shut, he cheerfully led his visitor towards the western side, throughout a series of rooms until they reached the library. The room was modestly decorated, giving precedence to the great number of boxes proudly housing scrolls. Jedediah was not so impressed, having seen the library several times before, and mostly just thankful that there were no immodest statues from which to avert his gaze. 

Octavius’ house always filled the cowboy with a sense of wonder. The wonder was Octavius had ever looked at him twice, so different were their stations in life. It was easy enough to brush away the Roman’s haughty barbarian comments when they were both covered in dirt from their latest adventure. Here in Octavius’ Very Civilized House, however, Jed couldn’t help but feel out of place among the fancy artwork and grand furnishings.

He turned to find Octavius carefully untying his crimson cloak. Silently Jed drew closer, fingers seeking out clasps in the heavy armor. Octavius never asked for help removing his gear, but Jed liked assisting, enjoyed stripping the general from the man, leaving the Octavius no one saw but himself. Octavius didn’t mind either; Jed handled him with surprising care, which was more than he could say for his armor. There was no heat in the cowboy’s touches tonight, but he did not feel bereft.

Octavius unboxed the book he had started many weeks before, curling up on his favorite couch. The sound of rain still echoed perfectly inside the library. The Roman could swear the atmosphere felt cooler, like a pleasantly damp November. Everything was perfect. 

Well, almost perfect. Reading was difficult with Jed pacing back and forth. Octavius steeled his concentration onto the open page, definitely not listening to Jedediah grossly mis-enunciate book titles as he opened scroll upon scroll. Even worse than latin spoken through a drawl was Jed’s commentary.

“Political treatise. Boring. Would it hurt someone to make a left-handed book? Gosh darn, did Romans not believe in spacing between letters? Oh look, _another_ book of poetry.”

Octavius closed his eyes and counted to X. “Jed. Join me.”

Instead of tenderly joining his friend on the couch, Jed plopped down onto the floor beside him. As Jed leaned back against the furniture, Octavius lifted his hat. He got the reaction he wanted; Jed twisted around to reclaim his property.

“Thank you for listening to me.” Octavius met the cowboy’s gaze steadily, hoping his warmth was coming across. “And also for making tonight so special.”

“Chucks, don’t go getting sappy on me,” Jed cleared his throat. He made another grab for his hat, which Octavius kept out of his range. “Darn it, Octy, you know I ain’ good at feelings speeches…”

“On the contrary, my friend.” The Roman relented and gave Jed back his hat. Once his head was properly covered, Jed held up his hand over his shoulder, twitching his fingers slightly. As Octavius obliged him, Jed pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Now who’s being a sap?” Octavius grinned.

“Would ya just read yer book, toga-boy?!”

When Nicky came to retrieve his phone in the early hours of the morning, he found the two miniatures curled together, each holding one end of a scroll. Jedediah appeared to be asleep, his head on Octavius’ shoulder. The Roman General was smiling. Nicky guessed it had little to do with the words in the book.


End file.
